Sins of the Father
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: Set during “Independence Day”. Inside the minds of Hank and Michael. Written for the Candy is Dandy Fic Exchange a few years ago. Finally uploading it here.


Title: Sins of the Father

Author: Heavenly Vixen aka Ally

Rating: PG-13 – R for Violence and language.

Disclaimer: I don't own them….

Description: Set during "Independence Day". Inside the minds of Hank and Michael.

Author's Notes: This was written as a result of the CID Fic Exchange. My requirements were that it was set during Season 1 and referenced Independence Day. And true to my form, it had to be angst. So this is what I came up with.

**Hank's POV is in italics. Michael's regular.**

* * *

_The stupid little shit. _

_He can't do anything right. He's not even worth the monthly cheque... or the effort it's taking to beat some sense into his pitiful excuse for a head. No wonder his parents left him by a road. Who'd want a little good-for-nothing bastard like him?_

_He doesn't even put up a fight. He just lies there, with his arms around his head. _

_Like that's going to stop me. _

_He's even crying. I can hear him. He's crying!_

_Little wimp. I've told him time and time again, that no one wants a useless little wimp. But he never listens. _

_I've seen him with that girl. The little blonde with the legs up to heaven. It should be a crime for a girl that young to have legs like that. As soon as I saw her I knew what I would've liked to have done to her. That's probably why Mikey's so smitten with her. He's looking for a good fuck. Can't blame the boy for that. Only smart thing he's ever done. His taste in girls isn't bad either. Oh, I could make her into a woman… but I heard her mother's fucking the Sheriff. Don't need to be shoved in jail this week. _

_I wonder if Mikey has fucked her._

_He doesn't want me to know about her. Asked him about it. Pretended he didn't know what I was talking about. Had to teach him a listen for that._

_And that's what I'm doing now. _

_You don't defy me!_

Maria.

He knows about Maria.

Oh god. I can't let him near her. I can't let him know I even know her. He'll hurt her. I can't let him hurt her.

I won't!

Just stay still and keep your arms around your head man. He can't hurt you that bad if you just keep still. Let him finish.

Don't fight back! You'll make it worse.

Oh, god it hurts.

Thank god. He's stopped. Run back to the room Michael, run back to the room.

Get out of here!

_Where'd the little bastard go? He cowered off to his room a few hours ago and now the useless shit is gone. Probably __round to that Brady Bunch wannabe family, the Evans. Don't know what on earth he sees in those kids. They're even more pathetic than him. _

_They deserve each other._

Oh god! Again.

Max just healed me today and he wants to go again.

What have I done this time?

No… Shit… What the hell are Max and Isabel doing here?

Oh, god. Why's Hank looking at her like that? If he lays a hand on her, so help me god. I won't let him hurt her… he can beat me all he likes, as long as he doesn't hurt her. ..

_Oh__ and here comes the loser patrol to save their lost brother. _

_I don't remember the blonde Evans being that hot! When did that happen? Puberty can be a wonderful thing for some. I'd love to get my hands on her._

_Who does she think she is? I can have what ever I want. No little teenage bitch is going to stop me. Mikey sure as hell can't, if she's depending on him being her saviour. _

_What the? Oh shit. What the hell are these freaks? Fucking science experiments!_

_That's it run y__ou little cowards. Run! Get the hell out of here before I give you something to be afraid of…_

What were they thinking? Do they think they could ride in on their white horses and make everything alright? They should have stayed out of it. They should have ignored it, like I know they have for the last 10 years. I can look after myself, but I can't do that and protect them at the same time.

They've ruined everything.

They may have the classic portrait of suburban life and the perfect family. The rest of us settle for what we have. It may have been fucked up and dangerous but it was all I had and now I have nothing.

I sure as hell can't go back there and I won't go to them.

I'm alone…

No where to turn…

How did I end up here?

I didn't mean to come here. To her. Why can't I turn away? She's looking at me and I can't move…

Her arms. There's a comfort in them I've never known. Only she could make this right, or resemble something close to it.

She's everything.

I can't be here. But I don't want to be anywhere else.

Acceptance. It's like a drug that I can't get enough of. I'm addicted. Addicted to her. To everything she is and everything she so willingly gives. To me. Like I'm worthy. In her eyes I'm worthy and there's nothing more intoxicating.

I should leave while she sleeps. But I can't move. My body won't move. I'm not numb; I can feel every inch of her pressed against me. The warmth she emits engulfs me. For the first time in my life I feel safe.

I should leave.

But maybe, I could just rest for a while. Maybe that would be ok. Maybe then, I'll be able to leave. Maybe then, I'll be able to walk away… from her.

Maybe….

The End.

Come on, hit that little button. You know you want to. Both the angel and the devil on your shoulder agree this time. Hit it!


End file.
